Flywheel energy storage devices and systems are known for storing energy and releasing stored energy on demand. Known flywheel assemblies have a traditional rotor design sometimes made with carbon fiber composites. Such rotors have a shaft on which the motor/generator (M/G) and bearing permanent magnets (PMs) are mounted. The shaft is conventionally connected to the rim via a hub. The shaft-and-hub flywheel design is limited in terms of its achievable upper-end velocity. Matching useable materials for components in the flywheel assembly has been problematic since the radial growth of the components varies as the rotor velocity increases. The hub must mechanically couple the shaft to the rim without introducing bending modes into the rotor structure through the range of operating frequencies in the operating speed range of the flywheel. However, the shaft often exhibits negligible radial growth while the rim exhibits significant radial growth. This imbalance in component growth during flywheel operation restricts flywheel performance and can lead to flywheel system failure.